


Snakes

by runsinthefamily



Series: Andraste's Kissverse [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsinthefamily/pseuds/runsinthefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble drabble drabble, I made you out of words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flutiebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutiebear/gifts).



“You’re like a, like a snake,” said Alistair, watching Zevran slide out of his shirt.

Zevran paused, shirt dangling from one hand, eyebrow raised. “What do you know of snakes? There are no snakes in Ferelden.”

“A traveling menagerie came through Redcliffe one year,” said Alistair. He turned on his side, punched the pillow. “They had some, in glass cages. Said they were the most dangerous animals in the world.”

“Ah,” said Zevran. “The comparison becomes clear.” He shucked his boots, his kilt, his smalls, in a few quick moves and stalked toward the bed.

“I thought they were beautiful,” said Alistair. “The way they moved.” He made a vague waving motion in the air. “Like dancing, all the time.”

“Mmmn,” said Zevran. He paced to the end of the bed and leaned on the corner post. “Tell me more.”

“They were slow,” said Alistair, starting to smile. “All sinuous and hypnotic.”

Zevran slipped onto the bed on hands and knees, eyes fixed on Alistair. “Snakes are not always slow,” he said. “When they strike, they are like lightning, too quick to see.”

“Yes,” said Alistair, a bit breathless, watching Zevran advance.

“In Crow training, we were made to catch venomous snakes barehanded. It served two purposes. To inure us against poison,” he smiled, “and to make us swift and sure.” He pounced, capturing Alistair’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. “Swift,” he whispered, his lips barely brushing against Alistair’s, “and sure.” He rolled his hips forward, feeling Alistair’s cock stirring beneath the sheets.

“Uhn,” Alistair said.

“Snakes bite,” said Zevran.

Alistair tipped his head back. “Do they?”

Zevran smiled.


End file.
